kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Makes the World Go 'Round (Episode)
is the 1st episode of The World God Only Knows series. It aired on October 6, 2010. Synopsis The series begins with a 2D simulation girl that Keima works on to win her love on his PFP. His teacher Nikaido appears and asks him if he is enjoying the game in class. Keima is totally focused on his game and ignoring her question. She call his name again, grabbing his attention for a moment. Nikaido asks Keima if video games are more fun than her class. Keima replies that she must wait until he hits the save point before he can answer. Nikaido gets mad and hit him with her textbook. Keima walks through the school corridors with his cheeks red from getting hit by Nikaido. While he introduces himself to the viewers, Ayumi dashes across the hallway he is passing, and collides with Keima. Keima's PFP breaks and he became very angry at Ayumi. Ayumi then asks if Keima can clean off the rooftop instead of her, but Keima has no any time to do such a job for there was an upcoming event, which that he had to capture in his game. As Keima tells Ayumi that he cannot, she dashes off leaving a broom with Keima. Keima ends up cleaning the rooftop unwillingly while complaining about Ayumi. Keima sits down to play his game. While playing his game, he receives new email messages. The messages contain fan mails about how great Keima is and how useful the information he puts on his website is. After he reply some messages, he sees a message from an unknown person, praising Keima saying that he is known to be able to conquer any girl. The mysterious sender states that he has a girl for him to conquer, and adds on the phrase "Don't press the button if you can't do it". Thinking that this is a game challenge, Keima proudly accepts it. The sky becomes dark and Keima looks up to see a lightning bolt strike near him, causing an explosion that blasts Keima away. When everything becomes still once more, Keima sees a mysterious girl who grabs his hand and fly off. Later on, they are seen in a classroom, and the mysterious girl looks for something as Keima tells himself to calm down and look for a save point. Keima wants to start from the very beginning and ask her who in the world she is, so she introduces herself. It is revealed that her name is Elucia de Lute Ima and also states that everyone calls her Elsie, and explains how she is a demon from hell and part of the Loose Souls Team. Keima then tries to think things through, but decides to leave in order to buy a game. Elsie then grabs Keima and tells him that he must act carefully, or else he lose his head. When Elsie points this out, Keima looks down in surprise to see that he has a collar around his neck, and Elsie tells him that it was there as proof that he agreed to a contract with a demon. Keima does not understand, so Elsie tells him about the letter that he received from Docrow Skull. Keima thinks back remembers the message he received earlier, and looks back down at his collar in shock. Elsie then tells to Keima that contracts with hell are very strict and that he must going to follow them very cautiously. Elsie then explains more to Keima about how if he ever doesn't follow a condition stated in the contract or break the contract without permission, the collar will activate and he will be beheaded. The usually calm Keima, becomes furious at Elsie and tells her that she must remove the collar around his neck at once. Elsie then tells him about the souls that Keima must go to capture. Elsie's sensor goes off, and she tells Keima to come along with her quickly. Elsie points to the girl in the front of them saying that she is their first target. Keima suddenly remembers her and tells Elsie that she is Ayumi Takahara. Keima then sees strange smoke coming from Ayumi and asks Elsie what it was. Elsie then explains what it is. Keima recalls about his collar and does not want to die by being beheaded so he listens while Elsie explains how the souls were hiding in a girl's heart. During Elsie's explanation, Keima tries to get rid of his collar around his neck but it just glowed on its own. Elsie then explains more about how to get the soul out of a girl, stating that the girl must fall in love to push the loose soul out of the crack in their own souls. During Elsie’s explanation, the collar once again glowed and lifts Keima’s neck which causes him to strangle. Fortunately the collar drops him after the end of the Elsie’s explanation. Keima is shocked at this and hollers that he will never conquer a "real girl". Although Elsie knew about Keima's status as Capturing God, she did not know his status referred to the world of games and listens in awe as Keima tells her that he never even held a real girl's hand before. This came as a shock for Elsie, and she starts crying as she realizes her mistake. Keima doesn't care about her and just wants to get off his collar. Elsie then says that she cannot do it. Keima looked at her in shock once again. Elsie then explains how if he fails to complete his mission she will die as well, explaining how if the buddy dies the demon must die as well. The two watched Ayumi running on the hurdle field. Keima suddenly doesn't care about the fact that he is going to die or not and starts making a list of which games he will cram in until the day he dies. Elsie tries mixing games with reality to encourage Keima a little more, but Keima scolds her for ever doing so, saying that games should never be compared to a horrible thing such as reality. Keima further explains how nobody on the track field in reality has a ponytail, pointing out how essential that is in the gaming world. Elsie says that is just stupid, which causes Keima to yell at her again. Keima eventually gives up and starts walking away until Elsie sees something and tells Keima to come back and take a look. Keima then turns around to see what Elsie was talking about. Keima is surprised to find Ayumi tying her hair up as she says that it is time to get serious. Keima bickers and tells Elsie that it isn't enough, and makes another excuse saying that Ayumi was wearing shorts, which was an impossible outcome for a track team girl in a game. Elsie uses her power to change Ayumi's shorts and make them even shorter. The track team girls saw the change in their clothing and started screaming about what was happening. Elsie tells Keima who was shocked and confused about how she can use her raiment to change how people look on the outside. She tells Keima that she could change the outside, but he could change what is on the inside. Keima looks very shocked and goes off to a tree nearby. Elsie begs Keima to do his job. On the next day, Keima hangs up cheering posters for Ayumi all around the school. Ayumi runs up to Keima at full speed and kicks him away, demanding for an explanation. Keima tells her how there's a meet coming up and that he's cheering for Ayumi. Ayumi chokes Keima because she thinks he's mad all because she made Keima clean the rooftop alone and ditched cleaning herself. Ayumi warns Keima that he must never do something like this again or else she would kill him. Elsie then appears asking if this is alright. Keima starts again with his game explanations about the relationship with a girl in the game depends on how many encounters you had, says that from now on what he can do is to "give the flower water until it blooms". On the second day of the plan to capture the soul in Ayumi, Keima cheers for Ayumi on a bigger scale making her mad again. On day three, Ayumi is enraged in Keima's actions, and by the time day four arrives, Ayumi has had enough and ignores Keima. Elsie asks Keima if the plan really has any effect. Keima just keeps on saying to her that in games, hate can be turned into love. Although Elsie starts to understand what Keima is trying to say, Keima himself starts feeling doomed because he notices how hard it is to conquer a girl in reality. As Keima starts wanting to go to the bathroom, they hear strange voices coming from Ayumi's direction. It was the upperclassmen and her mates from the third-year classes. They warn Ayumi that the second-year students must always practice on the fields after the third-year students. Ayumi deeply apologizes and tried to explain that there was not much time left until the meet. The upperclassmen and her mates do not listen, and when Ayumi asks for a punishment, they come up with an idea and tell her that she must run 30 laps as a consequence. Ayumi later finished the 30 laps to do as her punishment, and her friends were happy that she finished the laps that she had to run. They tell her that Keima had already left and had not appeared to cheer for Ayumi. However on the next day, Keima comes with advertising balloons for Ayumi. The day after this day would be the meet, as well as the day Keima predicts Ayumi will be falling in love with him. As Keima concentrated, he noticed something about her running style. Ayumi crashes over a hurdle and falls down, injuring herself. Her friends help her go to the nurse's office. Later, as her friends talked about what happened to Ayumi, Keima listened outside the room where Ayumi was being treated. While Elsie was giving the hope up, Keima did not hesitate about going on. Keima plans out how everything will work and how Elsie would capture the spirit. Ayumi then appears at school and angrily asks about why Keima brought her a fruit basket. Keima explained how he thought if she ate the fruit she would feel better and do her best at the meet on the next day. Ayumi the throws an apple to Keima yelling at him that she cannot run in the meet. Keima stood up and tells Ayumi that she isn't injured. Ayumi yelled again to Keima about how she was running very quickly and tripped. Keima told her that the injury shouldn't have been serious because she was not running at full speed, fort she had not tied her hair up. Ayumi then becomes calm and tells Keima that it is better how things are now. She starts explaining everything to Keima, and starts crying about why this happened after she practiced so hard for the meet. Keima then tells her that she doesn't need to worry, and tells her to just run hard as she can. Keima cleans his glasses and looks to Ayumi and said something romantic to her. Ayumi starts blushing and the Spirit appears, and Ayumi starts throwing the fruits at Keima all over again. Then, she discovers new shoes for her in the fruit basket and asks Keima if he will cheer for her at the meet. Keima says that he will, which that makes Ayumi happy. Which that Ayumi comes closer and Keima takes steps back, he starts falling down the stairs and reaches to grab Ayumi's hand. This leads to Ayumi and Keima kissing and the spirit appears out of Ayumi's body. Elsie then appears with a large jar to capture the spirit. The day after that the first spirit had been captured, Ayumi wins the race in the meet, placing as first. Ayumi was very proud of the medal that she has received. Even the upperclassmen congratulate Ayumi of her win at the meet as well as Keima. Ayumi then blushes and thanks him for the congratulations. Keima sees that Ayumi has lost her memory, while his classmates were mad at Keima for hiding something to them. Keima doesn't know what happened until he sees Elsie with Keima's surname, and was shocked at the fact that she was pretending to be his little sister. Trivia * This episode shows how the collar reacts if the owner tries to get rid of it which is not depicted in the manga. * At the end of the episode, Ayumi's senpai praises her. This part comes from the first volume's 4-Panel Work. * The main character accepts his "contract" to catch "loose souls" while saying "Ore wo dare da to omotte yagaru!" In its English version, we know this as "Just who the hell do you think I am?!" - reference to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Just before that, we get a peek at his mail and he has an email signed by Konoha Sakura - reference to Naruto.